And Then the World was Red
by Toxicological
Summary: Optimism is surprisingly powerful. It's a force to be reckoned with, but its use depends on the person. It'd be optimistic to say that you're still you, even if others disagree. That's your perception of things, but when that perception blurs? Oh, man, that's a roller coaster ride.


**Chapter 1** \- **Circumitus**

Fresh air.

Boy, I missed it. Running through fields and fields of lush green grass, looking across to see the bright white clouds flittering across the sea of blue, and the shining sun beaming down at everyone below. Sure was peaceful, and it was definitely a sight you wouldn't forget. Today was a nice day, but I'd seen this place a few times to know that it definitely wasn't the best out of all of them. There were a few more clouds hiding the sky and I really hoped that didn't mean it was gonna' rain. The weather had been fine up until a few minutes ago.

At least I got to feel the breeze rushing through my quills – nothing could ever beat that, and I felt like that would be the one thing that never changed. A good run never failed me and I was confident to say it never would. You might think I'm being a bit arrogant, conceited maybe, but trust me, whatever was gonna' come up next in my life had nothing on me.

I skidded to a stop at a tree, at a junction which veered off to two different paths. I looked up at the rustling leaves and smiled to myself; despite coming to a stop, the wind had continued. It wasn't just pleasant to feel but it did the scenery justice. Man, this place would make some great pictures… too bad I'm no photographer. Maybe Tails could come by here sometime when he isn't busy. This kinda beauty needs to be captured…

Glancing between both paths, I hummed, examining where they led to – and I soon saw the silhouette of the city in the distance on the right, and the looming mountains to the left. Although I liked a little challenge every now and then, I had more important things to do than live dangerously and trek a steep mountain. Maybe another day. 'Sides, maybe I'd get a mission up there? Wouldn't be the first time, and that'd make the trip ten times more fun.

I bolted right.

The wind kicked up again and my feet pounded across the ground, and I darted across the path, seeing the city's outskirts approaching me quickly. The nature surrounding me seemed to adapt to the cityscape, becoming less but existing still. More tame, I guess – but I knew for a fact that city would never tame me. Never in a million years, heh. It was kinda sad to see all those plants fade out, now that I thought about it…

The city was quickly approaching, and it looked pretty busy. Way too busy for decent footing, but where was the fun in that? Where was the fun in not dodging in between the people, the vehicles, and the occasional robot? I glanced up to the lower buildings, seeing a way to launch myself on top of them and work my way up. That sounded like a good plan to me, much quicker one too.

I dashed to a closed dumpster, leaping up onto it before using it as a platform towards the roof. Speeding up the gradient of the flat shingles, I grinned as I leapt to reach a story higher. The roof was flat, more ideal for running and a lot easier than the previous terrain… ten times less slippery, too. I looked down at the streets below, seeing the city at work and bustling as it always had. Nothing had changed – and even at night, Westopolis never slept. You couldn't hear a shout from across the road; had to manually walk towards the person. Cake for me, but not so much for the next person, y'know?

I sprinted across the rooves of the buildings, working my way up and using them to navigate around the city. Heights weren't really a big issue with me, so I was able to scan impending doom with ease to locate people and things. And still… nothing yet…

Jeez, my friends were hard to find. Would help if someone specified a rendezvous point, instead of me having to go through the whole trial and error tactic. I wasn't gonna get mad about _that_ , though – not when we had way past cool things planned! It'd just ruin the party, and only some of those were meant to be gate-crashed. Not this one. This one was different, special, even. It'd be a lot more special if I could just find the place…

I stopped. Something was down below, at the side of the road which flowed from one tunnel to another. It was one of the city's miniature town squares, and I could see my friends down below, waiting and ready.

It looked like things weren't gonna be a disaster after all.

I gave a wry smile, then looked around, trying to find a way down from my position. It was a lot harder than it looked, but I eventually located some nearby lower buildings. Using that, the lamp post, the public trash can, and my _amazing_ acrobatics, I was able to reach solid ground once again. I made my way around to the specified area, looking left and right at the road. As I crossed it, I could hear a discussion clearly happening, and I was missing out on it.

A group of people, similar to myself, were spread a little across the square's pavement, seemingly a little tired, and had turned their eyes to me. Their eyes lit with surprise, and, almost shock, really, as I strolled next to my good friend, coming to a stop a couple of steps in front of him.

"Ah, Sonic!" he chortled, backed by his several comrades, and a begrudging blue robot, acknowledging me with a wide grin. "I thought you'd never join us!"

"And miss this? Hahaha… Man, that IQ of yours has deteriorated, pal," I replied with a chuckle. The response was nothing more than an unimpressed grunt.

A two-tailed fox came forward, and I blinked at him as he did. He looked worse for wear, to be blunt.

"Sonic…?"

That voice. That voice echoed confusion. You're all probably confused too. Haha…

"So. Eggman." I stretched a little, looking on at Tails, Amy, and Knuckles with a smile. "Howsa' 'bout we get this show on the road?"

I never said what change was.

I never said what the city was busy with.

 _I never said who my friends were._

* * *

 **Hiya, everyone! New project from me, and what do you know – it's a rewrite! And it's gonna have a lot more plot than the original. XD**

 **This is based off my old fanfiction "Not Alone, Just Outnumbered" and it's gonna be a whole rewrite and will probably go in a much different direction. Reading back on that old thing, it really didn't make sense to me. That was back in 2012 though, probably why. XD**

 **Protip – this might make sense a second time reading it. ;) Things are in a whole new light~**

 **So anyways! Hope ya'll are enjoying this so far, and if you have any feedback, drop a review! It really helps – and boosts the ol' motivation engine. XD**

 **'Til next time,**

\- - **Toxic : )**


End file.
